edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
311
311 is the Japanese Edd from the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries, Ei, Eii n Eiji. Created by VampireMeerkat. He is a humanoid robot with artificial intelligence. His character in the series is described to be "a lie" and programmed into his system to make him fit in until it's no longer needed. It means that 311 has no personality, despite his perceived ability to learn and emotionally attach himself to new people. He was created by an unknown team of scientists and is one of the many, yet unique robots designed. The numbers that came before him have been destroyed, because they either failed their mission or were test subjects. It's implied that 311 isn't any different from his predecessors and will meet the same fate. He was sent by the government to infiltrate Momo Ogawa High School. The neighbourhood was expected to get raided by a classified enemy, with the school being their base. This force wishes to turn all living beings into robots by "injecting their brain with a virus that are actually microscopic bots, that remove the target's organs while the victim is being held conscious by the virus". A corpse cannot be turned into a robot, since the virus needs the energy a living body produces to make the robotic replacements work. When completed, these replacements go on to produce their own energy. Mami Kankā was going to be the first to receive this transformation, but 311 destroyed the equipment before that could happen. Nevertheless, he got maimed by the enemy and Mami was captured a second time. It's insinuated that the enemy consists out of 311's robotic predecessors, thought they're never actually seen. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story One day, without warning, the fire alarm goes off and the school principal announces all exits are locked shut and students should stay put until further notice. Eii disobeys and storms out of the classroom, whereafter the students hears loud noises in the corridor. When their teacher heads for the door to check, a katana is pierced through her head. The kids respond with shock and remind themselves that Eii's out there, but nobody can saw the person that attacked their teacher and they've seemingly been abandoned by the killer already. Ei and Eiji are uncertain on what to do, but the fearless Mami thinks their talking takes too long and heads to the hallway to check. The school is empty and sounds as such, inviting her to move further. Suddenly she gets approached by a hallway monitor who wishes to take her back to class for not having a pass, as if he didn't get the memo on the lock-down that was just announced, but then gets killed by someone resembling Eii. Eii offers her no good reason for his crime and Mami thinks he's gone mad. Eii ignores her response and goes back to the classroom to tell the truth about him and the reason for the lock-down, but won't share the deeper details. The kids are more confused than they were before. Eii destroys the odd-looking lock placed on the main entrance doors, and continues to escort the school outside. People he calls "traitors" are instantly disposed of, making more people wonder if he isn't the one they should be wary of. Nevertheless, most students and adult staff make it out, whereafter Eii orders them to go home, and returns inside to lock the doors. Since the teachers can't tell what the warning or Eii's behaviour is about, the main cast ponders what the real explanation for his random superhero cosplay act and killing spree is; insinuating they don't think he's a robot. Others are convinced it isn't Eii at all. Ei and Eiji proclaim not to go anywhere without their friend, while the rest believes going home and calling the police on him is a better idea. The Kankā sisters realize that, whatever is going, Mami's "boyfriend" is still inside and he should be retrieved for her sake. Knowing all the secret and restricted areas of school, they help her get in, but Mami is met with a giant robot on the other side. It smashes the passageway upon trying to get her, preventing Lee and Mei from following her. Everyone outside hears the noise and learns Mami is now trapped inside with whatever produced the sound. She manages to evade the robot's grip a few times, but isn't speedy or strong enough for it and is captured. She's brought to a room never seen before and hung to the ceiling. A voice speaks to her and claims to be glad to have found her, since all their human allies inside the building were killed and couldn't be "used". Mami gets no answers on who he is and what is going on, and a series of needles start to approach her. Before too long, Eii shows up and shoots up the room. Mami is shot free and they immediately flee inside the school's ventilation system. .... In this story Eii called for back-up several times, but never received any answer, making him fight a solo-battle. As suggested by the unfinished animated comic, Eii and Mami end up hiding in an airshaft. Eii's body stopped working because it was destroyed in battle, and this concludes that both Eii and Mami won't get out the school building alive. Personality 311 -when still disguised as Eii- was like Edd in every way, but would build more complex contraptions. While nobody found this strange, it was one of the first signs he wasn't just a studious 13-year-old. 311 himself is very "matter-of-fact" and has nothing programmed to help him recognize human emotions he has no need for. As a fighting robot that's tasked to protect humans, he can only recognize fear and respond to that. Nevertheless, as he's self-learning, he can ask his software to take otherwise useless information into consideration, but the problem is that 311 needs to be convinced it's worth registering first. He lost all interest in Ei and Eiji after he discarded his temporary personality, but being locked up inside the school building with Mami helped him understand a bit more about humanity before he passed away. Appearance 311 has sported two different looks, since he had to look like an unsuspicious boy for the majority of his life. After the trigger came that deleted the software including his character "Eii", 311 also lost the facial cues that came with it and can never go back looking like Eii. 311 wears headphones that function as his hearing and store additional memory. He also has the number "311" printed on the left side of his forehead, but this has mostly been covered up by Eii's hat or 311's hair. He has long black hair, white eyes with small pupils and blue eye white, and wears a purple with silver combat suit. It has extensions that connect themselves with his body and supposedly enhance all that is needed to fight. Trivia *311's headphones are a reference to the Vocaloid characters. *311's hair is based on that of anime characters as a whole. *The name "Eii" is derived from the numbers "311". *The fact that Edd's parents communicate with him through sticky notes in the original show is used here to hide that 311 doesn't have parents. *311's friendship with Ei and Eiji was unintended. *In the original show, Ed, Edd and Eddy know each other since a young age, but since 311 is a robot, Ei, Eii and Eiji's past together is vague. *The teacher and hallway monitor were Traitors. *311 expected not to survive his mission, and in case he would, he was going to be destroyed by his creators afterwards. Why outdated models need to be destroyed is unknown. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Male characters Category:Alter Egos Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Heroes Category:Hero